Quem matou Silvio Santos?
by Belle Maundrell
Summary: [CROSSOVER:Naruto,CdZ,FMA,One Piece,YuYu Hakusho...]Surge um misterioso torneio bancado por Silvio Santos, mas algo dá errado, o que será?


**Olááá!!! o///**

**Mais uma fic sem nexo (xD), porém este primeiro capítulo não me pertence, e sim ao meu querido amigo Bolívar, eu somente terei o trabalho de continuá-la. **

**Lembrando que nenhuma das personagens me pertence (T.T). Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!! \o/**

* * *

**Quem matou Silvio Santos? O.O**

**Capítulo 1**

(Alguém detonando um som arrasador na fanfarra)

Gold Roger: Se Você tem um sonho, corra atrás dele! Hehehe... Ah, eu tinha que falar mais alguma coisa?

(Solinho de fanfarra)

Turudurum! Posso pressentir o perigo e o caos...

(tãratãtãram)

E ninguém agora vai me amedrontar!

(tãrãrãrammmtãrãrã...)

Com a minha mente vou à mil lugares...

(tãtãtãratãtaram)

E a imaginação me da forças pra voar!

(turudurumtumdum!)

Sonhos deeeeeesejamos al-cançar!

(weeeeen tárárá)

Seeeeer alguém com um poder maior, que você já tem!

(turudumm)

Liiiibeeeeeerdaaaadeee é correr pelo céu

(tárárá)

Seeeempreeeeuniiiidus vamos tri-um-FAR!

(turu-tero-tára)

E se a nossa luta é pra valer, vou mostrar, meu valor

(tárárá)

Dra-gon-bóu-zê meucompromissoésem-pri

(TÁRÁRÁ)

VENCÊÊÊ!

Naruto: Putz, Boli, pra quê tu foi escolher essa musica pra por de inicio, datte bayo???

Boli: Aff, não reclama, . o Kakashi gostou, nénão Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: ...

Boli: Hey, Kakashi, responde!

Kakashi: ...

Boli: OOOOOO, Kakashi, pára de ler esse livrinho e responde, pô! .

Kakashi: Yo

Naruto: Eu também quero ler! Deixa, sensei )

Kakashi: Não.

Nami: Eu também queria ler T.T

Todos: O.o Nossa! De onde você apareceu tão de repente, Nami??

Nami: Ah! Ali de trás daquela cerca!

Naruto: É mesmo! Tem uma cerca ali! Quem será que colocou ela?

Anna: Não sei. Alguém viu o Yoh?

Todos: O.o Nossa! De onde você apareceu tão de repente, Anna?

Anna: Ali de trás daquela cerca. Alguém viu o Yoh?

Nami: Não... não vi não... Kakashi, viu o Yoh?

Kakashi: ...

Nami: Kakashi, to falando contigo...

Kakashi: ...

Nami: ARGH! . Quer parar de ler esse livrinho e prestar atenção na história?

Kakashi: Hihihi...

Cena de violência pesada

Boli: -.-" eu falei...

Nami: Hmpf -.-

Naruto: -.-" Kakashi senseeeei!

Yugi: Nossa, o que aconteceu por aqui?

Todos: O.o Nossa, Yugi, de onde você apareceu assim tão de repente?

Yugi: Ah! ali de trás daquela cerca! Alguém quer jogar um baralhinho?

Kurama: \o Eu!

Todos: O.o Nossa, Kurama, de onde você apareceu assim tão de repente?

Kurama: Ali de trás daquela cerca! Vai Yugi, dá as cartas aew manow

Kurenai: o.o alguém viu o Kakashi?

Naruto: Está pisando nele T.T

Kurenai: Nossa 0.0 o que fizeram contigo, Kakashi?

Kakashi: ...

Kurenai: T.T aaaai responde kakashi! Não morra!

Kakashi: ...

Kurenai: . ARGH! Pára de ler esse livrinho e responde, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Yo !

Kulilin: Também quero jogar, Yugi!

Ruffy: Eu também o/!

Tsunade: E eu!

Todos: O.o Nossa! De onde vocês apareceram assim tão de repente?

Kulilin, Ruffy, Tsunade: Ali de trás daquela cerca! Vamu jogá ou não??

Kurama: Opa! Chega ae

Shun de Andrômeda: Olha, acho que vocês não deveriam jogar baralho - é joguinho de azar...

Yusuke: Ah sai daí, maricona! ò.ó

Shun of Andrômeda: T.T Ikkiiiiiii! Help me! O Yusuke me chamou de bicha!

Ikki de Fênix: Calma Esmeralda, meu amor!

Shun de Andrômeda: T.T Ikkiiiii! Sou Euuuuu! T.T

Ikki de Fênix: Ops o.0" Hehe... Ahm, muito bem, quem chamou meu irmão de bicha? ò.Ó

Yusuke: Fui eu Ò.ó

Ikki de Fênix: Então tu vai toma porrada, cara! AVE FÊNIX!

Yusuke: Muahaha, escapei! Agora vou te socar até acabar com a tua raça! Tomaaaa... agh! Minha mão ta presa!

Shun de Andrômeda: Ikkiiiiii! Segurei ele!

Ikki de Fênix: Isso! agora eu quebro ele!

Cena de violência pesada

Ryu da Espada de Madeira: He He! Boa luta! Gostei!

Todos: 0.o Nossa, Ryu, de onde você apareceu assim tão de repente?

Ryu da Espada de Madeira: Ah! Ali de trás daquela cerca!

Auditório: Ta, chega dessa repetição, pô ¬¬

Naruto: O que será que tem aquela cerca?

Anna: se o Yoh estiver ali, eu mato ele.

Boli: vamo ali ver o.o

Silvio Santos (0.o): OE!

Todos: OO

Silvio Santos: Ah-AEH!

Todos: -.-" Ah, era tu que tava aí atrás dessa cerca, Senhor Abravanel?

Silvio Santos: Ah-AEH, se vocês observarem bem, verão que estão cercados por cercas! OE!

Todos: o.o aaaaah, é mesmo!

Ruffy: Olha! Cada vez ta aparecendo mais gente de trás das cercas! Como explica isso, hein Silvio? 0.o

Silvio Santos: OE! Como ta cheio de gente aqui hein! Ah-AEH! Bem, vou explicar por que eu decidi reunir todos aqui!

Multidão de personagens de anime: Blá Blá BLÁ BLÁ blá Blá blá ahuahauhauha blá blá blá...

Silvio Santos: -.-" Nhammm... se me deixarem falar, por favor...

Multidão de personagens de anime: Huhauahuahuaha blábláblahauhauahuah blá blá blá...

Silvio Santos: Ó.ó Mas calem a boca, Ah-AEH!

Multidão de personagens de anime: blá blá blá BLÁ BLÁ HAUAUHUAHhauahuHUAHUH blá blá blá...

Silvio Santos: Pega o revólver e dá um tiro pra cima

Multidão de personagens de anime: o.o' (silencio absoluto)

Silvio Santos: -Ah-AEH! Agora ta bom! Lombardi, diga, por favor, a atração principal de hoje OE! -

Lombardi: Óquei, Silvio! Esse velho muquirana reuniu todos vocês aqui para realizar um grande torneio!

Silvio Santos: É BOM OU NÃO É????

Auditório: Nossa, que coisa mais original ¬¬ Tua qualidade ta decaindo hein, Silvio...

Silvio Santos: Quem quer dinheroooooo?

Auditório: AAAH! Tua qualidade deu um salto tão de repente hein! Te amamos

Segundo auditório contratado para rir dessas coisas: hauhauahauh!

Silvio Santos: OE OE! Então, vamos fazer o sorteio da primeira luta! Ah-AEH! Pelo que eu convidei, deve haver aqui no mínimo 5 personagens de cada anime que o Boli conhece, néé??

Multidão de personagens de anime: o/

Silvio Santos: Primeira luta, queira anunciar meu querido Lombardi!

Lombardi: Ui ! Ahm, quero dizer (-.-'), a primeira luta: Dragon Ball Z versus One Piece!

Auditório: Oba !

Ruffy: Muaahahaha! Deixa que eu vou! )

Goku: Há! Deixa comigo!

Juiz contratado especialmente para se meter lá no meio e tomar eventuais porradas: Oi!

Todos: ...

Juiz que foi contratado pra tomar bucha mesmo: Que que foi? Por que esse silêncio?

Todos: ...

Juiz que existe só pra tomar bordoada: Por que me deixam falando sozinho?

Todos: é por que teu nome muda cada vez que tu fala algo, e isso é engraçado!

Segundo auditório contratado para rir dessas coisas: hauahauhauahau!

Juiz malandrão: Afff... ¬¬ ta bom, que tenha início a primeira lutaaaa!

Pequena pessoa encarregada do gongo: Deng

Goku: Venha! Venha! Pule! D

Ruffy: Toma isso então! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOOOOOL!

paf

Goku: Ai ai! Meu Nariz! T.T

Ruffy: Hehe!

Goku: o.o ta sangrando de verdade!

Ruffy: 0.o??

Goku: NÃO PÁRA MAIS DE SANGRAR! O.O

Ruffy: Hein?

Goku: Ai Ai! Estou desmaiandooo...

Juiz jaguarão: E o vencedor é Ruffy de One Piece!

Todos: AEEEEH!

Ruffy: oba venci!

Goku: XX

Silvio Santos: OE! Bem, por causa desse chão todo sujinho de sangue, nós teremos que fazer uma pequena pausa no torneio...

Juiz aparentando ter cerca de 47 anos: Mas nem é tanto sangue assim ¬¬ dá pra continuar as lutas numa boa e...

Silvio Santos: OE! OE! Eu falei que TEMOS QUE FAZER UMA PEQUENA PAUSA...

Juiz que tentou cursar design de cerâmica e rodou: Não não, ¬¬", da pra continuar numa boa, meeeuuuuu ¬¬¬¬¬¬

Potente chave de pescoço aplicada pelo Silvio Santos

Juiz que tomou a chave de pescoço: x.x

Silvio Santos: Ah-AEH! Bom, então vamos chamar um carinha que vai cantar uma musica pra vocês!

Surge um elevador no meio da arena

Hake, o cantor: Ooooi - vou cantar uma musica pra voceeees! -

Todos: -.-

Hake, o cantor maldito: Vamu lá! CEEEEELEBRATION NOW, COME ON!

Músico contratado por um preço bem camarada: tantãtãra, tantãtãra

Todos: -.-" (silencio absoluto)

Hake, o cantor que segue a filosofia contra o sefragol: CEEEEEEEELEBRATION NOW, COME ON!

Músico contratado por um preço bem camarada: tantãtãra, tantãtãra

Todos: -.-" (silencio mais que absoluto)

Alguém no auditório: cof cof

Hake, o cantor cuja fala é a ultima: CEEEEELEBRATION NOW, COME ON!

(o musico contratado sumiu)

Todos: 0.o"

Hake é atingido por um tiro

Silvio Santos (rapidamente guardando a arma): OE! Bom, vamos continuar o torneio! Antes todo mundo agradece o nosso incrível zelador que limpou o sangue!

Todos: Obrigadoooo!

Velho mestre bicentenário de artes marciais disfarçado de zelador: Valeu!

Auditório que já leu esta fic inteira e que fica num camarote mais reservado: hauahauhauah!

Interlúdio – Parte 1

Cartomante: Hummmmmmmmmmmm...

Kenshin, o Battousai: E aí, e aí . O que vê?

Tomoe: Calma querido " Não apresse a moça

Cartomante: éééémmm não me apressemmmmm!

Kenshin, o Battousai: Ta bom ta bom -.- é que eu to ansioso! Estou pagando uma fortuna para saber meu futuro

Tomoe: ¬¬ quem leu o mangá inteiro já sabe o seu futuro...

Kenshin, o Battouentra: ta ta ¬¬ mas eu não li meu manga...

Tomoe: claro q não . aliás, se tu é o protagonista, como que tu vai ler teu próprio mangá, hein, senhor personagem fictício??

Kenshin, o Battouarghh: não me chame de fictício! Ò.Ó eu sou real!

Cartomante: Calemmmmm a bocammmmmm estão me atrapalhandommmmmm!

Tomoe: . " viu, bobalhão! Vê se fica na tua! Não é tu que ta pagando uma nota preta pra essa cartomante te dizer o futuro com precisão cirúrgica HEEEEIN?

Cartomante: Faleimmmmm pra calaremmmm a bocammmmmmnmmnmnmnmnmn!

Kenshin, o Battattafritta: -.-"

Tomoe: -.-''

Cartomante: Hummmm... vejo o seu futuuuuro... mas temmmm um prrrrrrroblemammm...

Kenshin, o Battousco: que? O.o qual problema?

Cartomante: Eu nãommm li o mannnnngá...

Tomoe: ¬¬

Kenshin, o Battoulado: e daí??? Tu é uma cartomante, pô! Adivinhe a história!

Boli: ta pedindo demais hein... eu não li esse mangá também T.T

Cartomante: AHAMMMM! Estou vennndo!

Kenshin, o Battouçinho: . omg! E aí, o que vê??

Cartomante: Hummm... eu vejo claramente o futuro... eu sei de tudo pq eu posso ver o futurooommmmmm...

Kenshin, o Battráquio: então faaaaaala! T.T

Tomoe: zzZZzZZZzzz...

Cartomante: simmmmmm... eu vejo...

alguém bate na porta

Cartomante: ) Quem é?

Todos: ¬¬

Corvo: Aho

Interlúdio - Parte 2

Em uma escada rolante:

Hake todo enfaixado: Huhuhuh

Chopper: Cuidado! Lembre-se de pular o ultimo degrau, senão será engolido pela escada!

(silêncio)

Chopper: Hake?

Interlúdio – Parte 3

Policial: Pois bem, onde está o corpo?

Assistente do policial: Pois bem, onde está o corpo?

Senhorita Hans: T.T lá no banheiro! Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu, fiquei tão nervosa que nem pude ver direito quem entrou na casa!

Policial: Humm... Então me leve até o banheiro.

Assistente do policial: Humm... Então me leve até o banheiro.

Senhorita Hans: T.T sim! Por aqui!

Policial: olhando atentamente para a coisa que está no chão do banheiro

Assistente do policial: olhando atentamente para a coisa que está no chão do banheiro

Fotógrafo: flash

Policial: ééé... vamos iniciar então uma investigação sobre isso... vejo que as pegadas saem pela janela...

Assistente do policial: ééé... vamos iniciar então uma investigação sobre isso... vejo que as pegadas saem pela janela...

Senhorita Hans: T.T é mesmo 0.o não tinha percebido!

Policial: Não se preocupe, senhorita Hans! Acharei o culpado disso, ou não me chamo Bartholomew!

Assistente do policial: Não se preocupe, senhorita Hans! Acharei o culpado disso, ou não me chamo Bartholomew!

Policial: Mas você não se chama Bartholomew!

Assistente do policial: Então não acharei o culpado disso!

Voltando à história original

Silvio Santos: Então Lombardi, diga qual será a próxima lutaaa!

Lombardi: Óquei, Silvio! A próxima luta será Naruto X Full Metal Alchemist!

Todos: Aeeeeeee!

Mendigo escorado no canto da arena: aeeee!

Jovem monge que estava meditando: aeee!

Roy Khan: AEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto: deixa que eu vou, pessoal!

Sasuke: iiih... justo você?

Naruto: aff -.- alguém melhor?

Kakashi: eu

Todos: O.O

Edward: Deixa comigo essa

Alphonse: maninho ç.ç vai com tudo!

Juiz que tem um nome que não muda cada vez que aparece: Então, lutadores prontos???

Edward: Yosh!

Kakashi: Yo

Auditório: aeeee!

Juiz que tem um nome que... hhuahauha, capaz, muda sim: Começaaaaar!

Pequena pessoa encarregada do gongo: Deng

Kakashi:

Edward: Ta feliz por quê, bobalhão? Agora mesmo vou transmutar um pesado porrete e descer ele na tua cabeça, cara!

Kakashi: calma, meu jovem! Se você fizer isso eu vou usar kawarimi, pq eu sou um apelão

Edward: 0.o é mesmo! E agora?

Todos: 0.o e agora?

Al: Maninhoooo Ç.Ç use a sua lâmina embutida nesse teu braço de ferro!

Ed, é mesmo! Mhuhauhuaha pxin

Kakashi: Sharingan! pxin

Todos: O.O

Boli: O.O

Auditório: mas que aberração é essa???

Kakashi:

Ed: T.T maldito!

Kakashi: Toma! whow

Ed: esquiva haha! Errou!

Kakashi: não errei não! olha teu cabelo

Ed: 0.0 não! Minha linda trancinha! T.T seu viado! Olha o que tu fez! T.T Agora eu vou te MATAAAAAAR! whoooow

Kakashi: Argh!

Ed: D acertei!

poof aparece um toco

Kakashi: Eu falei que ia usar kawarimi! Agora toma! whoow pxin

Todos: OH!

Ed: e eu transmutei uma parede bem na hora!

Silvio Santos: Nossa! a audiência deve estar aumentando com essa luta! Como está audiência, Lombardelli?

Lombardi: Estamos perdendo para a Globo! Pegamos bem o horário da novela das 8!

Silvio Santos: Maldição! pega o celular e começa a discar para alguém

Auditório: ta ligando pro banqueiro?

Silvio Santos: Argh! Prestem atenção na luta, não em mim, pô! .

(voltando para a luta)

Kakashi: já que você se recusa a morrer, vou usar um jutsu! Chidori! trrz trrrrz trrz

Ed: Ah, tu não me mete medo! craaaaak surge um escudo Pronto! Pode vir com tudo!

Kakashi: Hoiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! trrrrz trrrrz trrrz

Todos: O.O"

Big barulho de explosão

Juiz que tem um nome que quaaaaase não muda muito: 0.o hein? Quem venceu?

Kakashi: aparece atrás do juiz yo

Ed: x.x

Al: Ç.Ç

Todos: OOOOH!

Juiz que tem um nome que mhaaaaaaaarg (a pessoa encarregada de bolar nomes para o Juiz morreu): Nossa! Kakashi é o vencedor! Mas explique Kakashi, como conseguiu vencer?

Kakashi: ...

Juiz: Kakashi? Eu to falando co-cê...

Kakashi: ...

Juiz: Responde, PÔ!!!!

Kakashi: Yo!

Juiz: hãm... então, como conseguiu essa vitóriammm?

Kakashi: há, é bem simples. Eu fingi que ia dar um baita chidorizão nele, mas na verdade eu pus um kage-bunshin pra fazer isso, enquanto eu, na verdade, me escondi atrás de ti! Daí quando o animal do Ed foi defender o chidori, eu corri atrás dele e dei um pedala nele!

Todos: ¬¬

Auditório: ¬¬

Audiência: ¬¬

Silvio Santos: ¬¬

Alphonse: ¬¬

Auditório que só faz ¬¬ : ¬¬

Silvio Santos: Ehhh bem, vitória então de Narutoooo!

Todos: AEEEEH!

Interlúdio – parte 4

Bandinha: (instrumental muito bem trabalhado)

Jô Soares: pá pára.

Bandinha: (instrumental muito bem trabalhado de novo dessa vez com saxofone junto)

rápido gesto de Jô Soares

Auditório: aplausos

Jô Soares: Hoje, no programa do Jô, estarei entrevistando alguém muito famoso e pop nesses tempos!

Auditório: whoa!

Jô Soares: Ele, que tentou inovar técnicas antigas e acabou sendo expurgado por isso! Ele, que tem uma pele tão branca e sedosa que é cobiçada pela maioria das mulheres do Japão! Eu estou falando do grande Orochimaru-sama!

Orochimaru: Oi

Auditório: 0.o"

Bandinha: (instrumental muito bem trabalhado)

Jô Soares: Então, mister Orochimaru, quer dizer que colocaram a sua cabeça a prêmio é?

Orochimaru: Olha, Jô, na verdade eu até acho isso engraçado, viu. Aquele bando de idiotas tentando acabar comigo no meio do anime. Porra, é um anime, né? Então, não adianta: tem que esperar chegar no final pra acabar comigo, senão não tem graça! Mas de fato tem gente correndo atrás de mim mesmo.

Jô Soares: Também, depois que você sumiu com o coitado do Sasuke...

Orochimaru: Coitado nada! To dando um tratamento de rei pra ele. Também, o garotinho tem potencial! Cara, ele com certeza vai seguir os meus passos...

Jô Soares: Ele ta aí no auditório? Cadê ele? Ah, ali! Oi!

Sasuke: Oi.

Jô Soares: Bem, e no que você está trabalhando atualmente, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Olha, depois que fizeram isso comigo mostra os braços eu tenho me restringido a algumas tarefas que não envolvam muito o manuseio de coisas. Ultimamente tenho jogado bastante futebol

J.S.: Mas e quanto as suas pesquisas com jutsus novos?

Orochimaru: Ah, isso eu to deixando mais pro meu braço-direito, ou melhor, pro meu dois-braços Kabuto. O garoto é foda!

J.S.: Ele ta aí no auditório? Cadê ele? Ah, ali! Oi!

Kabuto: Oi!

J.S.: Mas conte-nos como isso aconteceu contigo aponta para os braços

Orochimaru: Foi aquele imbecil do Sandaime. Mas eu já acabei com ele, hehehe... bobalhão... hehehehehe...

J.S.: Nossa... você continua sendo mauzão então?

Orochimaru: Mas claro! Tipo, eu gosto de mandar gente atormentar a vida daqueles otários de Konoha. É só eu ficar escondido lá no meu canto e citar ordens aos meus subordinados pelo mundo que fica tudo numa belezura.

J.S.: Se esconder pelo mundo e ditar ordens para as pessoas? Isso me parece coisa do...

Orochimaru: Exatamente! Falem com um tal de Bin Ladem que me deu todas as dicas de como se esconder, como fazer ataques terroristas e etc... ele é o cara!

J.S.: Ele ta aí no auditório? Cadê ele? Ah, ali! Oi!

Bin Ladem: Oi!

J.S.: Bom, há rumores por aí, que pelo fato de você ter essa pele tão branca, esses cabelos compridos e de sair por aí dando mordidinha de pescoço de garotinho com franjinha EMO, você é o Michael Jackson! É verdade isso?

Orochimaru: Oras, que absurdo! Claro que não! Eu sou muito melhor que aquele taipa do Michael Jackson. Tipo, se meu corpo ameaçar cair aos pedaços que nem o dele, é só eu trocar por um novo. Duvido que aquela anta consiga fazer isso.

J.S.: Mas ele canta melhor que você...

Orochimaru: Nem! Eu canto melhor que ele. Tem que ver eu no chuveiro que show de ópera que sai...

J.S.: Pelo que eu me lembre, a única vez que você apareceu no chuveiro no anime, você estava berrando de dor e sangrando por causa dos braços...

Orochimaru: Mas isso é musica, pow! Vai dizer que nunca ouviu Slipknot?

J.S.: Er... bem, pra terminar, você poderia fazer uma demonstração de um jutsu pra gente ver?

Orochimaru: Não.

J.S.: Ta, então tchau!

Orochimaru: Flw!

Interlúdio – parte 5

Policial Bartholomew: Ahá! Olha o que eu achei! Um Fio de cabelo!

Ajudante do Policial Bartholomew: E daí? Estamos a setecentos quilômetros da casa da Senhorita Hans, dentro de uma floresta selvagem rodeada por animais ferozes e você me diz que encontrou um fio de cabelo? Muá! Grande merda! Duvido que esse fio de cabelo tenha algo a ver com o elemento que estamos procurando...

Policial Bart: ¬¬ Você não tem nenhum talento para investigações mesmo. É claro que esse cabelo é do elemento. Não está vendo a cor dele? É verde-vômito. Quantas pessoas tu conhece com o cabelo dessa cor? Ninguém, aposto. Deve existir só 4 pessoas no mundo com cabelo verde-vômito, e uma delas é o suspeito!

Ajudante do Bart: ¬¬ Primeiro: esse cabelo estava enterrado num monte de excremento, portanto é natural que tenha essa cor verde-vômito. Segundo: quem diabos você pensa que é? Sherlock Holmes? Desiste disso aí, meu. Vamos embora. Tu nunca vai encontrar esse sujeito.

Policial Bart: ¬¬ Não, eu não sou o Sherlock Holmes. Aliás, eu não preciso do Sherlock Holmes. Esse fio de cabelo simboliza uma vitória para mim, e eu vou continuar essa busca até o fim!

Ajudante do Bart: T.T Céus! Onde fui me meter! Eu devia ter aceitado aquele caso na patagônia... pelo menos estaria num ponto turístico, e não aqui junto com você, seu bitolado!

Policial Bart: Pois era melhor que tivesse ido mesmo, seu biba! Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém e... oh! Ooooh! Cudiu! Olha o que eu achei!

Ajudante do Bart: Que é isso? Oh! Oooooh! Cudiu! É um anel!

Policial Bart: Sim... olha que beleza... ele brilha... ele é... douraaaaahdu!

Ajudante do Bart: Eu... eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ele, cara... me... me dá ele plz!

Policial Bart: Não! É meeeeuuuuu! Groar!

Voz vinda das árvores: GROOOAR!

Ajudante do Bart: Nossa... também não precisa rosnar tanto né...

Policial Bart: Mas... mas não fui eu!

Gremlin pulando da árvore: NHIÁ NHIÁ NHIÁÁÁÁÁHHHH!

Policiais: AAAAAAH!

Interlúdio – parte 6

Pessoa A: Na boa, cara... sinceramente, eu to achando essa fic uma enrolação...

Pessoa B: Por quê?

Pessoa A: Olha só... Cada pouco é um interlúdio desses... ta me dando nos nervos já!

Pessoa B: Agora que você falou... eu tenho a impressão que todos esses interlúdios têm a ver com aquele torneio lá... tipo uma ligação... tu não acha?

Pessoa A: Putz... não tinha pensado nisso... o que te levou a tal conclusão?

Pessoa B: Não sei... é mera intuição, acho...

Silvio Santos: HEY! Vamos lá, vamos lá! A próxima luta vai começar e quero que vocês filmem tudo, hein!

Pessoa A e B: ta bom... ¬¬ saco...

Silvio Santos:

Voltando à história original

Silvio Santos: OEEE! Vamos lá então, para a nossa terceira luta! Antes, quero que agradeçam ao nosso zelador por ter limpado tudo de novo!

Todos: Valeeeeuuuuu

Velho mestre bicentenário de artes marciais disfarçado de zelador: Valeu!

Auditório que já leu esta fic inteira e que fica num camarote mais reservado: hauahauhauah!

Silvio Santos: Muito bem muito bem, vamos então para a próxima lutOOOEEE! Lombardi, anuncie essa bosta duma vez

Lombardi: Óquei Silvio my horse, a próxima luta é entre Cavaleiros do Zodíaco X Yu-Gi-Oh!

Todos: Nooossa!

Tobias Sammet: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!

Seiya of Pégasus: Deixa eu ir em deixa eim deixa em deixas senhorita Saori eim Ateninha deixa vá!

Saori: -.- ta ta, vaza pra arena então seu chato ò.ó

Seiya: Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A Saori mi deixou me deixou mi deixaste hauhauahuha me deixou me deixou uhauah me deixou mimimimiiiiii deixou!

Shiryu of Bundão: -.- francamente, esse deve ter sido o espermatozóide mais babaca do velho Kido hein...

Hyoga of Pato: e tu deve ter sido o mais otário ò.Ó não fala mal do encosto ali por que ele é o que aparece em primeiro plano na abertura...

Shiryu of Mendigão (Boli não viaja, man ¬¬): Aff, cala a boca seu loirinho de merda, só por que tem o poderzinho do gelo fica se achando ui ui donzela... chama a mamãe chama ¬¬

Hyoga of Marreco: Se liga mané, não mete minha mãe no meio senão eu parto pra ignorância hein, olha que eu congelo esse teu neurônio solitário!

Shun of Ai-que-meda: Calma Hyoga, sabe lá se ele anda com faca! OLHA A FACA!

Todos: iiiiih...¬¬

Shun of Ai-que-meda: ¬¬ Vai lá Hyoga, mostra pra ele!

Shiryu of Feijão: Pula então, babaca! Pula, quero ver!

Hyoga of qualquer passarinho que anda na água: Olha que eu vou! Olha que eu vou!

Silvio Santos: Opa, opa, OE! Ah-AE! Parece que está havendo uma briga aqui, calma senhores...

Bando de cavaleiros: gryhnayhuhabrrruaguandjsnakkjasfksdbns...

Silvio Santos: Eu estou pedindo pra vocês se acalmarem, hehehe...

Bando de cavaleiros: auahurnhbyubaiebuabeuiasuasheusiahzzz...

Silvio Santos: EU MANDEI PARAR, PORRA! Dá um tiro pra cima

Todos: (silêncio absoluto)

Silvio Santos: Puta merda, acertei o Lombardi!!

Lombardi: Argh...

Silvio Santos: Calma Lombardi, você vai ficar bom!

Lombardi: Óquei Silvio...

Silvio Santos: Então ta... o pessoal do Yu-Gi-Oh já decidiu quem vai lutar?

Yugi: T.T aqui ninguém sabe lutar... eu só sei jogar baralho e falar coisas bonitas sobre o coração das cartas...

Silvio Santos: Então te vira, irmão! E o pessoal aí do CDZ, já se organizou? Quem vai lutar?

Seiya: Eu vou! Eu vou lutar eu vou lutar eu vou lutar eu vouuuu eu vouuuuu lutar agora eu vouuuu pararátimbum pararátimbum!

Silvio Santos: Meu Deus, quem é esse idiota?

Auditório: pfff uhauahauhauha!

Juiz: Muito bem, lutadores prontos? Começar!

Pequena pessoa encarregada do gongo: Deng

Ikki of Fênix: O Seiya vai ganhar com certeza! Aquele Yugi nem luta!

Galvão Bueno: Olá, queridos ouvintes!

Silvio Santos: What? O que você está fazendo aí? Cadê o Lombardi?

Galvão Bueno: Ah, ele teve não está em condições de narrar nada... agora eu vou narrar a luta!

Silvio Santos: Never! O.O Não permitirei que um locutor da globo fale aqui nesse torneio! Iááá! grande salto de Silvio Santos com a katana na mão

Galvão Bueno: Aaaaaaargh!

Silvio Santos: Pronto matei ele, eu mesmo narro! Oh! A luta começou! Seiya parte pra cima de Yugi e...

Todos: O.O" omg!

Silvio Santos: Seiya está apanhando!

Auditório: oh! O seiya está apanhando! Mas uma coisa assim nunca acontece!

Silvio Santos: Ele está apanhando em câmera lenta e ao som de musica new age! Como pode isso??

Auditório: Mas essa é uma cena inédita!

Silvio Santos: E Seiya cai! Ele morreu! Perdeu os sentidos! E agora?

Auditório: Nossa! Ele está se levantando! Incrível! Está todo quebrado, arruinou a armadura novinha!

Seiya: SAORI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Silvio Santos: Ele partiu pra cima de novo! Ele deu um murro na cara do Yugi!

Juiz: Vitória dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!!

Todos: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Auditório: Uma luta nunca antes vista!

Jesus Cristo: É um milagre!

Seiya: T.T Eu venci eu venci eu vencíííí eu venci ou ou olha pra mim Saori olha olha pra mim plizzzzzzzzzzzz!

Saori: zzzZZZZzzZZzz

Silvio Santos: Muito bem muito bem OE vai pra lá você vai pra lá! Zelador, venha limpar essa cagada aqui de novo, quero tudo brilhando!

Velho mestre bicentenário de artes marciais disfarçado de zelador: Vou nada!

Todos: OO ????

Silvio Santos: 0.0 que?

Velho mestre bicentenário de artes marciais disfarçado de zelador: Falei que não vou limpar merda nenhuma! Eu nem sou o zelador! tira rapidamente a roupa

Surge o Incrível Mestre Nelson

Todos: OO Nossa!

Mestre Nelson: Muhuahuahua!

Interlúdio – parte final

Policial Bart: . " Ai...

Ajudante do Policial Bart: Onde estou???

Policial Bart: Não sei... uau, tem um baita galo na tua testa hein...

Ajudante do Bart: Ai! É mesmo... hey, tem um calombo na tua cabeça também!

Policial Bart: é mesmo... ui! Que que aconteceu?

Ajudante do Bart: Eu me lembro de tu ter encontrado um cabelo... daí ficou tudo escuro... sei lá...

Policial Bart: Ei... ta ouvindo isso?

Ajudante do Bart: Sim... parece um monte de gente gritando...

Policial Bart: O barulho vem dali! De trás daquela cerca! Vamo ali ver!

Ajudante do Bart: Ya!

A História Original

Mestre Nelson: Muhuahauha! Calmem calmem everyone! Venho aqui dar um importante aviso!

Todos: E que aviso é esse?

Mestre Nelson: Esse velho decrépito do Silvio Santos está enrolando vocês! Enquanto ele faz esse torneio, ele ganha por interlúdio! Temos que dar um fim a essa tramóia!

Silvio Santos: Shit! Descobriram!

Todos: Ah! Jaguara!

Mestre Nelson: Isso! Usem o meu grito de guerra especial! MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU!

Todos: MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU!!

Silvio Santos: Hahahahaha! Vocês nunca irão me pegar!

Mestre Nelson: O filho da puta está subindo no helicóptero! Não deixem! Alguém atire nele!

Surgem os policiais

Policial Bart: Alto! Todo mundo no chão!

Mestre Nelson: Não dá! O Silvio Santos ta fugindo! Rápido, atirem nele!

Ajudante do Bart: Ta bom! pow Oh não! Acertei o Lombardi!

Lombardi: Argh!

Silvio Santos: LOMBARDI! Nunca te deixarei aqui, meu homem! Rápido, piloto! Desça para eu resgatar o Lombardi!

Piloto do Helicóptero: Silvio, use a metralhadora giratória que está ali presa na porta!

Silvio Santos: Muhuhauahuahua! rátátátátátátá...

Todos: AAARGH! Está chovendo balas!

Policial Bart: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui???

Mestre Nelson: Ele vai descer pra pegar o Lombardi! Vai ser a nossa única chance!

Silvio Santos: Muhuahuahua! Vai nada! Eu já chamei os meus amigos! Daqui a pouco eles estarão aqui! rátátátátá...

Surgem Orochimaru, Bin Ladem, Bruxa do 71 e Hake

Todos: Essa não! É o quarteto da vila do Som!

Mestre Nelson: DEIXEM O SILVIO SANTOS COMIGO! VOCÊS CUIDAM DO QUARTETO! ESSA LUTA VAI SER DIFÍCIL!

--Fim do Primeiro Capítulo--

* * *

**_Continua..._**


End file.
